herofandomcom-20200223-history
Laz, Fred, and Jasper (Life on a Stick)
Laz, Fred, and Jasper are the three main heroes from the 2005 American situational comedy television show Life on a Stick. They are a trio of teenage Caucasian males that perform a multitude of heroic deeds that include standing up for justice, guiding wayward contemporaries to better life choices, and inspiring others to make the world a better place. Laz is portrayed by Zachary Knighton Fred is portrayed by Charlie Finn. Jasper is portrayed by Ryan Belleville. Personal details / histories Laz is idealistic and driven to defend innocent people. Fred is dimwitted and always follows his heart to perform good deeds. Jasper is somewhat shy/sensitive to display his true feelings to others but is always there whenever anyone needs help. Each member of the trio has a distinctive haircut: Laz has slightly wavy stylized hair that stands up; Fred has straight hair with bangs; Jasper has curly hair. They all wear usual male teenage clothing such as solid/patterned shirts, dress shirts, baseball shirts, jackets, jeans, corduroy pants, and khakis. Also, they all wear boxer shorts for underwear. The three are not related to each other. Laz' full name is Lazlo Lackerson (revealed by the priest in the Soupless in Seattle episode). His family members are Rick Lackerson (his father), Michelle Callahan (his stepmother), Molly Callahan (his little stepsister) and Gus Lackerson (his little brother). Laz is 19 years old and recently graduated high school. He works at Yippee, Hot Dogs! with Fred. His parents wanted him to move out, but after seeing that Laz is a good influence on Molly they decided to let him stay as long as he likes. Fred's full name is never revealed nor his full family. Based on several episodes, Fred has a mother who is an irresponsible, abusive, and negligent parent. She may have been responsible for Fred being dimwitted (she smoked pot while she was pregnant with Fred revealed in the Breaking Away episode) Jasper's full name is Jasper Flickman (revealed by Michelle in the Wouldn't It Be Nice episode). He has a mother, father, and grandmother (who later dies). Heroic deeds *Laz confronts Mr. Hut to stop his rage-filled public berating of the Yippee, Hot Dogs! workers and gets fired for it (Pilot episode) *Laz' parents recognize Laz' good influence on his angry antisocial misfit stepsister Molly (Pilot episode) *Jasper shows kindness towards Molly causing her angry temperament to calm down a little (Pilot episode) *Jasper supports Laz' and Fred's plan to get Mr. Hut to pay the salaries owed to terminated employees (Pilot episode) *Laz, Fred, and Jasper sacrifice themselves which inspire other Yippee, Hot Dogs! workers and Molly to join when Mr. Hut is looking for the people responsible for dipping his office supplies in "Hot Dog on a Stick" batter (similar to the "I am Spartacus!" scene from the 1960 Spartacus film). (Pilot episode) *Laz rescues Lily and Fred from Mr. Hut's tyranny by getting all three of them new jobs at a pretzel booth (Liking Things the Way They Aren't episode) *Fred offers kind words to Lily who is upset about her recent tan (Liking Things the Way They Aren't episode) *After the pretzel booth turned out to be disaster, Laz manages to get their old jobs back with Mr. Hut (Liking Things the Way They Aren't episode) *Laz gets Mr. Hut to call his workers by their names instead of insulting nicknames (Liking Things the Way They Aren't episode) *Laz willingly stops a plan to shut down an unethical fish restaurant to mend his friendship with Fred (Fish Song episode) *Laz and Fred work out their differences and shut down the fish restaurant (Fish Song episode) *Jasper stands up for Molly's privacy when her parents make condescending remarks (Fish Song episode) *Fred provides advice and comfort to Mr. Hut who is having a fight with his wife Cindy (The Defiant Ones episode) *Laz and Fred help Mr. Hut through his loneliness while being away from Cindy (The Defiant Ones episode) *Laz inspires Molly to stand up to her German teacher who treats his students with disdain (The Defiant Ones episode) *Jasper provides support to Molly when she tries to defy Schmidt's unreasonable and arbitrary rules (The Defiant Ones episode) *Laz confronts Leonard Schmidt (the German teacher who terrorizes his students) and destroys Schmidt's "wobbly chair" (a chair Schmidt uses to humiliate his students) (The Defiant Ones episode) *Laz confronts Evan, a guy who works in Sports City and has been intimidating a girl named Allison who works in Rendezvous (Gangs of the Mall episode) *Laz volunteers to fight Evan so Fred and Allison can be free to be together (Gangs of the Mall episode) *Laz attempts to talk down Evan from fighting Fred but did not succeed (Gangs of the Mall episode) *Fred fights Evan so Allison can be free to date whomever she wants (Gangs of the Mall episode) *During the fight with Evan, Fred refuses to continue and walks away after Evan is already on his knees and disoriented (Gangs of the Mall episode) *Laz insists on being a gentleman when he gets paired up with a sexed up she-wolf for his double date with Fred (We'll Always Have Bowling episode) *Jasper provides support to Molly when she deals with her parents' deception about the destruction of a cherished childhood toy (Breaking Away episode) *Laz insists on sharing a contest prize with Fred even though Fred lasted less than a second in the contest (Things People Stand For episode) *Fred gives Laz a steak-ice cream shake for nutrition while Laz has been in a contest for already over 30 hours (Things People Stand For episode) *Laz sacrifices his time to give driving lessons to Molly (The Things We Do for Love episode) *Fred helps Laz when everyone at work finds out about an embarrassing incident involving Laz (The Things We Do for Love episode) *Jasper stands up to his parents to defend Molly (Wouldn't It Be Nice episode) *Fred nurses a hurt bird back to health (Wouldn't It Be Nice episode) *Laz, Fred, and Jasper helps Greg get to his job after Greg crashed his motorcycle and injured his ankle (The Gods of TV episode) Gallery Life on a Stick - The Gods of TV episode - Laz, Fred, and Jasper in their boxers trying to hide tickets.png|Laz, Fred, and Jasper trying to hide their concert tickets but failed to do so Life on a Stick - Some Drinkin' and Some Foolin' Around episode - Laz being abandoned by Lily for saying something silly.png|Laz being abandoned by Lily for saying something silly Life on a Stick - We'll Always Have Bowling episode - Fred answering Laz' call for help.png|Fred answering Laz' call for help Life on a Stick - The Gods of TV episode - Laz trying to hide the tickets but pulls down Fred's pants.png|Laz trying to hide the tickets but pulls down Fred's pants by accident Life on a Stick - The Gods of TV episode - Group hug at the end of the final episode.png|Group hug at the end of the final episode Life on a Stick - The Things We Do for Love episode - Laz hugs Fred after hearing Fred's hidden emotional pain.png|Laz hugs Fred after hearing Fred's hidden emotional pain Life on a Stick - The Gods of TV episode - Fred pulling down Laz' pants to go along with Laz.png|Fred pulling down Laz' pants to go along with Laz Life on a Stick - Some Drinkin' and Some Foolin' Around episode - Jasper and Fred in the movie theatre getting snacks hidden in under Fred's shirt.png|Jasper and Fred in the movie theatre getting snacks hidden under Fred's shirt Life on a Stick - Some Drinkin' and Some Foolin' Around episode - Jasper and Fred in the movie theatre getting hidden snacks hidden in Jasper's pants.png|Jasper and Fred in the movie theatre getting snacks hidden in Jasper's pants Life on a Stick - Breaking Away episode - Fred demonstrating his new invention.png|Fred demonstrating his new invention Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Partners in Training Category:Casanova Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Hope Bringer Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Honest Category:Bond Creator Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Businessmen Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Localized Protection Category:Mischievous Category:Teams Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal